<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates by KeikoKaneiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419618">Roommates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoKaneiko/pseuds/KeikoKaneiko'>KeikoKaneiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Dragon: Jake Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoKaneiko/pseuds/KeikoKaneiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spud leaves the apartment for a night of fun, Trixie and Jake decide to have some fun of their own. That is one of the reasons why they became roommates, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Carter/Jake Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I Own Nothing, but the plot!</p><p>Landing on the top of a building, Jake powered down, his dragon being sucked inside him. He did it effortlessly, after all these years, and yet he felt himself start to feel more dragon than human in his dragon form, something that worried him. It sounds logical: Become a dragon so think, act and feel like a dragon, but growing up and training, he'd always felt like a human, still, in his dragon form. Though as of late, he felt more animal in dragon form. He wondered if he should bother G with it again, but let the thought roll off of him. No reason in nagging the old man when he told him what was wrong already. "You're getting older, Jake. Ayah." The old man shook his head, "Your dragon is getting ready to mate, probably. Just don't let it overpower you." Yeah, easier said than done. A shiver ran up Jake's spine as he looked down at the twinkling lights of New York. The sounds of horns honking rushed to meet his now human ears and the wind that blew against his back chilled him a little more than it had a few minutes ago. It was beautiful. The sky that was now much darker shades of blue thanks to the sun that had left it behind. The skyscrapers seemed to keep it company, though. They seemed to stretch trying to reach it almost. I can reach it, Jake thought in a cocky, immature sort of way. After a few more moments of grasping at peace, he turned to take the roof door, down the stairs so he can shower.</p><p>Coming down, Jake dodged Mrs. Santia who swore he was going to collapse the building with his heavy footing. Jake knew he could take down the building, if he wanted...it was just highly unlikely that it would be due to his humanized foot. The man rolled his eyes at the cursing hispanic, "I know that was you, Senior Long!" He chuckled, "How many times do I have to tell you: I am not old! So quit calling me senior." Of course, he knew a little Spanish, living in the metro city of New York all his life, but he allowed his childish side to tease the already upset woman. He probably should have felt bad for doing so, pretending not to know what she was saying, but the elderly lady fussed at everyone who came downstairs so he figured a little joke here and there wouldn't hurt. Still, Jake couldn't help but admire the woman's hearing aids. Seriously, no matter what time he came in, no matter how quiet he was, the woman always caught him. After he had taken caution and slowly came down the stairwell only to be yelled at by one Mrs. Santia, the dragon threw caution and cares alike into the wind. It didn't matter, if she was just gonna catch him anyway.<br/>
His hands knocked away his crimson hood, as he continued down the hall, practically bouncing from the mission's success. He hummed the tune of song he couldn't bother to remember the name of, passing the white doors that lined the beige painted walls of the hall. It was a nice apartment complex, but that did little to disguise the normal apartment drama Jake would occasionally overhear like how he heard his neighbor Mrs. Grace moaning the name of the maintenance guy, Jerry, as he passed the door. The Chinese man knew for a fact that her husband's name was Tom and around this time, Tom was at work. He shook his head with a smirk, continuing about as if he heard nothing. Sometimes, having dragon hearing really sucked. He was grateful for the housing he shared to be at the end of the hall, in its own little space. They had chosen it for that reason alone. Two-thirds of the way and Jake didn't speed up nor slow down as he cruised to his humble abode, nodding to the music in his head, smirking all the while.</p><p>"Hey Jake!" He didn't have to turn around to know that it was his roommate that was calling out to him, but why in the world was he behind him? The American dragon spun around to see his best friend hanging out of 304's door half naked. Now, the apartment 304 housed a very sexy Latino that went by the name Lupe. She had oak-wood doe eyes covered by long lashes and matching brown hair that she would swing over her shoulder whenever she would look down the hall and wave hello at the once skinny little white boy that Jake had known most of his life. She liked him. Not only had the spiky haired boy let it be known, but Trixie put her two cents in confirming Jake's suspicions and embarrassing Spud further. The brown haired boy had reminded the two of them that 1. he had a girlfriend named Lacy and he loved her very much and 2. he needed friends that minded their own business. That being said, one could imagine Jake's surprise at Spud's current state. He raised a black brow, eyeing his friend, "Spud...is that a cowboy hat?" Proud and brown as it stood tall on the man's head. His cheeks growing red, he refused to answer that question when it was obvious.</p><p>They stared each other down but Jake was the one to laugh out loud at his friend's expense, finding nothing but humor in the situation. "Dude, what the hell?" He laughed earning a chuckle from Spud, who closed his eyes to accept that this was happening. "You look like you shouldn't have stopped whatever it was that you were doing before I came so...I'll leave you to it!"</p><p>"Jake, wait, dude," Spud grabbed for the younger man's shoulder. "Sorry, man, I'm not into that kinda thing," Jake teased as he backed out of his grasp. A feminine voice sing-songed from somewhere behind the boxer clad gentleman, halting the two's antics, "Oh, Spud, ready to ride 'em cowboy?" If at all possible, the man in question turned even redder and his friend almost died of silent laughter, hunched over like it was the funniest thing he'd heard all day, and it probably was. "Be right there, lil darlin'!" Spud called back, making sure to stay in character, before turning to Jake, "Look, I need you, man," the statement caused his nose to wrinkle. "I don't swing that way and I think you got enough with 304 in there." Spud gave him a deadpanned look and Jake yielded, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. What's up?" Arthur sighed, happy for the Asian's cooperation. "If Lacy asks: I'm watching a scary movie marathon with Trix, all night." The magical being frowned, "And you can't just be sleep because...?"</p><p>"Because according to Lacy, a good boyfriend wakes up to answer his girlfriend." Jake rolled his eyes and nodded, "And tonight you're 304's boyfriend, got it." Spud was quick to correct him, "We're not a thing, Jake." He made his hand mimic the boy's mouth opening and closing, "Yeah, yeah, but when you do plan on making her a thing, please, kick Lacy off the first cliff you find." The dragon stopped and turned to his usually goody two shoes friend, "Why are you in 304, right now anyway? I thought you 'had a girlfriend that you loved very much'." Spud leaned against the door frame and shrugged, "Call it payback for her and Benny?" Jake was going to ask another question but one glance at the man and he shook his head, said his goodbyes and continued on his way, subconsciously hearing 'what took so long, pale face', causing him to actively hum louder than he had been to tune out what he knew was soon to come.</p><p>Hurrying along paid off, the door of his apartment welcomed him to the sound of loud music courtesy of his other roommate, Trixie. "I bet the neighbors know my name..." She sang loudly with it. Black sweatpants and a blue Jersey greeted his eyes, rolling fluidly, while the female swayed in the kitchen, laying on the chocolate magic shell thick on her scoop of buttered pecan ice cream. Jake chuckled, taking in the sight fully, closing the front door behind him. Her hair was in a loose messy bun that had curls sticking out of it, this way and that, and from her attire that it brushed, he could tell that she didn't care. Liquid chocolate dripped onto her finger due to her not being careful. "Take this pillow right here - grab this. And I know you so excited, if you bite it, they won't hear..." she hummed the words she didn't know. He watched stick the chocolate covered finger in her mouth, between full lips, sucking hard as she turned to face him. "I think you may need to turn Chris Brown down a little. We might get a noise complaint." He walked closer to the girl, stopping a few feet away, smiling as she wrinkled her nose. "That ain't Chris, boy, that's Mr. Yeah, Trey Songz. You trippin' if you thought they were the same person, okay?" He rolled his eyes and waved her off, noticing her put her cup of chocolate covered ice cream in the freezer. Jake knew rappers; he liked RB but not like Trixie. She loved RB.</p><p>He felt more than saw his best friend on his trail. She seemed to sit on his bed if the noisy springs were anything to go by. The red hoodie he had been wearing was splayed on said bed, and Jake pulled the white shirt overhead tossing it to the side onto his bathroom floor, cracking the door for the female's benefit more than his own, while he continued stripping. The dragon was by no means shy about his body with the training and missions he'd been through most of his life. Trixie on the other hand was... conservative, ironic considering the differences in the culture of their ancestors. The shower head sprang to life as he turned the knobs and waited for the shower to heat up. "If you're horny, let's do it." He heard the angelic voice of the female that lay on his bed. Part of him was still in disbelief that it took for them to live together, for he and Spud to discover her secret, American Idol-ready voice. When they were younger, he hadn't really paid attention to her voice and looking back he didn't know when it developed into a sound he felt he needed to hear. He knew one thing, as they got older she quieted. Not that she stopped voicing her opinion, but more that she became the wise one of the group, knowing when to speak and when to hold her peace. That is until they all started living together 24/7. "Ride it, my pony!" Flashes of the cowboy hat flew across Jake's mind and the man bust out laughing all over again, startling the singing female, the echos of his laughter bounced off the walls. "You okay?!" Taking deep breaths to calm himself enough to talk, Jake started, "Yo, did you know Spud still likes to play Cowboys and Indians?" He found her confused face sitting on the edge of the bed through the crack in the door he'd left. "What?" The boy nodded as if she could see him, "My boy's in 304 right now! Prolly letting ol' girl ride his pony."</p><p>"Ew, didn't need that visual, but thanks anyway, Jakey." He shook his head and stepped in the shower. If he was being honest, neither did he, but Genuwine had brought the thought to the forefront of his mind. "Wait, wait, wait, what happened to Lacy. The chick he swore he was gon' die if she ain't get with him?" Trixie asked as an after thought. He shrugged, lathering up his towel, "She cheating so he's cheating, I guess." The brunette rolled her eyes, "Because that makes all the sense in the world." He would have nodded but he was rinsing his face instead, quickly drying it with the larger towel that was hanging over the shower rod for convenient use. "That reminds me, if Lacy asks, Spud was watching a scary movie marathon with you all night."</p><p>"Why he ain't just say he was sleep?"</p><p>"She expects him to text in his sleep."</p><p>"How the hell is he supposed to text in his - you know what, never mind. I told Spud: girl was crazy but he didn't wanna listen... So he can't text because he's watching a movie? What if she comes over here and his ass is gone?"</p><p>"I guess the TV was too loud and he went out for popcorn."</p><p>"Ya know, for a smart guy, he can be really dumb sometimes. If you ain't into the girl just let her go."</p><p>"I think it's the other way around. Besides, some people can't do it, Trix."</p><p>"Hm, I guess you would know? Look, I'll be in my room watching Freddy Kruger."</p><p>Jake frowned at her comment, knowing she was talking about Rose. He'd known about her cheating for three months before breaking up with her and spent a month and a half crying on his female roommate's shoulder about it. "That shit ain't scary!" A Nightmare on Elm St was more or less funny in Jake's eyes. The girl was gone without a word, the man realized, because Summer Walker's Girls Need Love suddenly cut off, making the water from his shower sound louder than it did originally as it hit the bottom of the tub. He sighed, washing his back. It had been like this for a while now, them staying in close proximity of each other when Spud wasn't there. For the most part they slept in their respective rooms, but when they were up and at home, he and Trixie were together. His shower finished, he began to dry off when he heard the telltale sign of a female scream, her movie was starting.</p><p>The kitchen's counter tops had just recently been wiped down, the smell of bleach assaulted his sense with a quickness. Luckily that wasn't the only smell, he noticed the pot that held meatballs and spaghetti, if his nose was anything to go by, and it usually was. He grabbed a plate and serving spoon, removed the lid of the pot and thoroughly enjoyed the smell of seasoned ground meat, tomato sauce and buttered noodles. The hungry man eyed the food as he gathered a sizable amount, getting twice his normal serving size. Spud wasn't going to be eating tonight anyway. Steam rose from the food, signaling it was still hot. He heard another scream followed by an evil laugh, followed by a "Run, girl!" From Trixie, as he shoveled the first bite into his awaiting mouth. It. Was. Heaven! He was just missing some — aha! Jake thought as he stooped, reaching over the table to get a piece of garlic bread he'd missed when he made his first round. Crunch. It was so satisfying. He went back in for a meatball this time, sighing in bliss while enjoying his feast.</p><p>Now most people after a heavy meal like that would just want to nap, but not the young dragon. Like being zapped by lightning, energy surged through his body. He dumped his dishes in the sink and proceeded to his roommate's room, stopping short at the door. His eyes found the floor, while his ears eavesdropped hearing soft, even breathing. She was starting to fall asleep so it was time to make his presence known. The door gave a silent welcome, allowing Jake to lean on its frame and take visual of the room. The blue light from the TV made it easier to see the dresser it stood on along with the rest of the area. Jake only needed to see the girl curled up on the bed, drifting off to sleep. Sorry, Trix, not right now, Jake thought. Not when he knew for a fact that they would have the night alone. 304 didn't go to work until 10 or so, which meant Spud-boy probably wouldn't be home until about 8 in the morning. Trixie would be up and moving long before then.</p><p>He slinked in, closing the door as he normally did before dropping to the floor without being noticed. He wanted to see just how tired she was. The dragon inched closer to the bare leg presented on the bed. His wet tongue found the back of her thigh, effectively awaking the female. She got onto all fours, fearfully looking for the culprit, glaring when she found him, "Damn you, Jacob!" It's rude to surprise someone after they bear witness to unorthodox murders on TV. Sighing she rested her arm on her forearm, posterior still high in the air. He noted her attire had changed; while the jersey remained intact, she had removed her sweatpants and replaced them with a pair of loose boy shorts that was currently showing off her lower cheeks. He'd never admit it out loud but he drooled a little. He always did like the sight of Trixie's ass. Them being roommates just made it easier for him to get a sneak peak. The taste of her skin sat heavy on his tongue making Jake want more. Maybe it was her just taste or maybe it was the position she'd poised herself in but the American Dragon needed more. Rivaling the speed of lightening, the Asian found himself behind her, face inches away from the groggy young female's flower.<br/>
Allowing the relief that Freddy Kruger had not come to take her life to wash over her, Trixie lifted her head to fuss at her best friend only to find he was no longer in that spot. Confusion replaced relief before the girl felt the most pleasurable feeling coming from behind her. Something wet, hot and soft had found Trixie's flower. She looked behind her and caught a glimpse of red gym shorts, before arching her back and allowing her eyes to roll in the back of her head, basking in the sensation of what could only be Jake's tongue. She hadn't even felt him move her shorts to the side but now she could definitely feel him lapping at her causing her to get wet.</p><p>Citrus. Trixie loved her fruit and damn did it taste good. He spread her butt cheeks wider to allow himself more room while he worked. Where she was once cleaned and dry, his roommate quickly became soiled and wet from his actions and he didn't mind in the slightest. More juice, more flavor. Not liking the awkwardness of his position, Jake flipped himself lying on his back, hooked his fingers in the crotch of her shorts (thank God she doesn't wear panties) and grabbed Trixie's waist to bring her pussy to his awaiting mouth.</p><p>The motion was unexpected for her, but she sat up none the less, releasing a breathy moan. The brunette stare down at the the male underneath her. Damn it, Jake, she thought as her skin began to flush at the sight of him licking her core. The fabric surrounding her thighs began to saturate with her juices and Jake's saliva. She needed more, more feeling and less clothes. With that in mind, the girl pulled the jersey over her head, exposing her plump breasts and perky nipples. Her dark eyes found Jake's as her hand snaked up her body, fingers toying with her nipple. She bit her bottom lip and moaned, partially from the feeling but the other part was to tease the man below her. He loved for his partner to be verbal, the ebony girl had learned quickly and would often use it to her advantage. While one hand was occupied, the other found the jet black hair of her lover and got a good grip on it, tugging slightly, "Just like that, daddy," she ignored the heat from her cheeks that was ignited.</p><p>Daddy?! The American Dragon moaned at the name and the sensation of his hair being pulled, something that he only ever allowed his best friend to do. Hair pulling was never his thing, pulling or taking the pull, but it was something he'd let slide and often secretly enjoy reveling in. His tongue did another swirl around her clit making her jump up and giving him a chance to breathe. He didn't expect for her to get completely off of him, clumsily stumbling off the bed; the look he received was a cross between embarrassment and horny. Damn, he wanted a picture. Jake pushed in a sitting position, one leg bent at the knee, the other hanging off the bed, supporting some of his weight. They stared quietly, listening to the sound of their breathing. She was the first to move. Small hands glided up his abs and over muscles taking his shirt with them, removing it from his person. After tossing the white piece of clothing, they gripped the waist band of his bright red gym shorts and boxers. Jacob stood up to help her bring his shorts down his legs, tilting his head as he watched her kneel before him, staring back. He tried hard to keep himself from fidgeting in anticipation from what was to come. The man had shared his bed with many a women now since Rose. Not one of them, not even Rose, could compare to Trichelle Carter's... His mind went blank as she took him in her mouth whole. He groaned head falling back. In the distance, he could hear his phone vibrating on his nightstand, but he paid no mind as his roommate made him forget the world.</p><p>She pulled back and went in again, swiveling her tongue as she did. A frown marred her brown lips slightly, showing her disappointment. "Look at me, Jakey." She heard him whimper, licking his lips while he made eye contact, chest heaving. Trixie smiled, before going back to licking his tip. It wasn't often the girl felt as confident as she sounded but in this aspect, she knew what turned Jake on and what got him breathing hard. This time that they took out to please each other, was theirs and no one else's. She raised his member and licked his sac, lightly sucking on each of his balls, getting them wet for her hand to take over and massage while her mouth licked upward on his shaft until she got to his tip. The brunette blew gently, cause the Asian to shiver and her to chuckle, taking him back into her mouth and suck, up and down slowly moving to the base.</p><p>It was all too much for him sometimes. The sucking, the sound of their moaning, her fondling his balls, the smell of their arousal, and now the sight of her pleasuring him. He trembled and knew exactly what his best friend was staring at: his eyes, they were flashing back and forth from gold to brown. A sign of how out of control she could make him get. It was with her, that he'd first experienced it. Not their first time together but their second. It was a quickie and he had been on his way out to see Jen, his rebound from Rose. Trixie was crossed with him, he never mentioned he'd gotten into another relationship before he slept with her the first time. After she refused to talk to him, even after he explained they were just dating and it was nothing serious. She'd mumbled something under her breath as she passed him in that baby blue mini skirt and white tank with her stripper heels on. She was going out, but not in that. Jake had told her to change and she refused him. He hadn't been thinking but he remembered everything: bending her over, smacking her ass so hard he left a mark. "Mmmm," The dragon grabbed her bun, pulling her mouth off his dick and brought her to his mouth. They didn't normally kiss but when they did, he made sure it was something she remembered. It was sloppy but distracting as he laid her down, delighting in the feeling her fingers in his hair and him pulling on hers, making the curly hair topple down and fan out over her comforter. Jake pulled back to take in the sight, and furrowed his eyebrows, looking in between them.</p><p>Trixie followed his eyes, pushing up on her elbows to get a better look, finding the target that needed to evaporate. Her shorts. While Jacob was naked in all his glory, Trishelle remained clothed. She shivered as the growl that escaped his throat sounded more animalistic than human, exciting her further (would this be considered bestiality?). She didn't have time to ponder an answered, since her lover was tugging the shorts right off her. Her legs went up to help him remove them fully, before spreading them wide, showing off her flexibility. She watched him eye her awaiting pussy and long curvy legs on either side of it. The hungry look in his eyes had her dripping onto the bed. "What ya waitin' for, baby? It's all yours...for the night." Its funny she would say something of that nature as Trixie Carter was not inclined to sleeping around. No, he hadn't been her first but her second and at their age, he'd been shocked when she confessed it to him. It wasn't that she was slutty, but Trix had a pretty face and a sexy body, pair that with the good head on her shoulder, it was a cocktail for the makings of a great wife, not so much as everyone's girl. The way she handled herself around the bedroom had him second guessing, though. She grabbed his cock and slid the tip up her slit, head falling back from the sensation and a moan slipped from her lips.</p><p>Jake licked his and his eyes rolled back as she guided him inside her. He leaned on her, easing his weight on her body and inhaled her scent. "Trixie," he whispered against the side of her face. He rocked inside of her, listening to her breathe, allowing himself to be embraced by her tight, warm cunt. "Hm?" She moaned in response to her name. Jake wrapped one arm around her waist and the other gripped her ass, his face in her neck. "I love you.." Not one to be speechless, his best friend didn't miss a beat, she laughed. She actually laughed, moaning, "Boy, you know you only sayin' that because you're in this pussy." He smiled at her response, knowing she wouldn't believe him. He shook his head still smiling, "I mean it." She moaned and laughed as Jake rocked her body, taking her to a whole new high, one that Kyle never could. "Whatever, Jakeeeey," She squealed his name loudly as he hit her spot. Her mouth remained open as he hit it again and again, clouding her mind and bringing her closer and closer to the brink. She fell. Nails gripped into his back as if trying to catch herself as he continued to pound into her harder and faster, faster and harder. Jake sat up, continuing to pound, serving Trixie her second orgasm and a third right after. This time his nails dug into her soft hips causing his roommate to holler out in pain and pleasure. Jake stilled, not removing his nails that had grown into small claws, the waves rushed over him and stars surrounded him. So much so that he didn't even notice that he came in Trixie. He fell forward, bloody nails retracting.</p><p>They both breathed hard, chests heaving trying to catch any and all oxygen, not bothering to untangle from each other. Jake's now-brown eyes found the clock that glowed 23:57. Leave it to the military brat to have military time on her clock. Now what time was that exactly? He rolled his eyes but got up to clean them both. He heard the whimper from Trix as he left her side and smirked. It was small but big enough to boost his ego. He grabbed a white wash towel and ran some hot water, knowing it would cool off by the time he got it back to Trixie. He cleaned her up first, wiping her thighs and everything in between, making her jump a little in the process at the friction that rubbed her clit. The boy lowered himself to her hips, and snaked his tongue over each small hole he created on either side of her, watching the skin knit itself back together. Jake went back to the still-running water, his bestie behind him. He stopped at the sink and ran the towel under the water, catching sight of the girl's ass as she bypassed him into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up good and slunk back to the bed, pulling on his boxers in the process.</p><p>When Trixie emerged in her oversized T-shirt, one she had probably borrowed from Jake and never gave back, she found her dragon fast asleep on her bed, under her covers. The words 'i love you' passed back and forth in her mind. She knew she was putting too much emphasis on it but...she couldn't shake the feeling that she had wanted it to be true. No, they fooled around. They fooled around and that was all there was to it. Nothing more, nothing less. And Jake wasn't shit for almost getting her hopes up. She smiled at the thought. How many girls had he told that to she wondered. Lied to with a straight face. Only he couldn't hold a straight face this time, not with Trixie. She saw right through him and at the same time, felt like she was missing something when it came to him. Like a puzzle piece that she couldn't find to complete him. Maybe that was the part that Rose had taken. "Come to bed," She heard him whine and couldn't help but roll her eyes at how pathetic he sounded.</p><p>Jake made room for her to crawl in and curl up into his side and he sighed at her warmth and softness, wrapping his arms around her waist. This was his favorite part of Spud not coming home. He was actually able to cuddle the girl that was secretly more than just a friend. He smiled, not being able to deny the fact that Trixie was special, more than just a best friend. She knew him, inside and out, the good and bad. She knew him like the back of her hand. She knew everything about him but this: He loved her more than he should. It was a secret he would hold on to for as long as he could. His eyes ran over her face, before closing them to kiss her forehead.</p><p>Spud stretched as he walked down the hallway that was the bridge to reality. He'd had fun last night but the guilt would soon settle in the back of his mind of what he'd done. It was not the act that had made him feel guilty for cheating on Lacy. It's not like it was his first time, more like his third. No, the truth was that he and Lupé had actually made a connection, one that was more than just hot meaningless sex. After a night of being hers, they talked about her home country and how she had been working since she was about 8. They talked about Spud's messed up family, something he and Lacy had never talked about. The brunette found himself liking her tinkling bell like laugh; it was then that he knew he had crossed a line. The very same line he figured Lacy had crossed a while back with Brandon or whoever. He ran a hand down his face, groaning at the headache that was trying to form.</p><p>"Hey Potato Head," the man frowned at the voice coming from behind him...that sounds a lot like... He turned and found golden tresses obstructing everything else from his view. Oh great. Another headache walked towards him by the name of Rose. She smiled at his lack of response.</p><p>"You look like you've just seen your least favorite person."</p><p>"What are you doing on this side of town at..." he looked at the phone, he'd fished out his pocket, "5 a.m... and I've never been a morning person but...you know that..."</p><p>"What are you doing heading to your apartment at 5 a.m. coming from..." she looked back down the hallway, " oh, 304 was it?" She batted her eyelashes oh so innocently his way, choosing not to respond to his other comment. His only response was an eyeroll and the shaking of his head. Rose chuckled, "Don't ask and I won't tell Lacy what I just saw."</p><p>The blonde started in the other direction then stopped , turning back to him, "Ya think Jake would be up for being a booty call?"</p><p>Spud couldn't help gracing her with an incredulous look and all the woman said was, "What? Too soon, maybe?"</p><p>"Middle school, high school," the man crossed his arms over his chest, "you had him wrapped around your finger. Now he's finally pretty much over you and you want him back?"</p><p>"Oh, Spud come on. Once a girl has a guy's heart he's practically hers forever. Lacy has yours. I have Jake's. You'll never be truly over us and as long as we have a piece of your heart, we can always get a piece of the pie." She winked and turned to walk away, allowing the man to ponder her words, "But when Jake is ready, you let him know, I'm still game."</p><p>The nerve of her! "After you - Did you even tell him about the party, that night, when you were having your sit down/ heart to heart 'honest' talk?" He had borderline hated Rose, all these years, since that night in high school. And himself. She had had his best friend by the collar but that hadn't been enough for her. He had been drinking way more than he should have, not knowing his limit...this wasn't about him, this was about Jacob. Jake finally got free of her and here she was asking him of all people to send the all mighty American Dragon back into her web.</p><p>She laughed at him, "No. Did you?" At this point, the curvy blonde looked at him closely, like a tiger watching their prey. A grin broke out when he didn't respond, one that got under Spud's skin. "Good, you're not as stupid as you look." Her hair swung as she turned to leave, bouncing with every step, "Don't forget what I said, Potato Head."</p><p>Spud closed his eyes, ignoring the pounding of his head, how did a great morning get sullied so quickly? He needed weed...and more of Lupé. But mostly weed at the moment. And weed was waiting for him in his room. With that in mind, the man made his way to his apartment in a more rushed fashion. He was quiet about opening the door, not even Trixie was up yet. He smiled into the darkness that doused the living room and kitchen, keeping pace to his room. Once inside, he turned the roller to his lava lamp and watched the difference as it illuminated his space. Weed. He was quite serious about getting faded this morning. After that conversation with Rose, he needed it.</p><p>He shed all clothes, save his boxers and got his bong ready. He heard the sound of a door knob turning. Good, he needed to talk to Trixie. He hadn't told a soul of what happened between him and Rose but he needed to clear the air that only he knew was foul, lest she use the information against him to gain Jake's favor or worse, knock him from Jake's good grace. But for things like this, he needed guidance and who better to guide him than his best friend and roommate, Trixie. She was always so logical about these things, and good. And pure. God, I feel like a rat. Spud cracked the door to catch her before, she got moving-moving and woke Jake's dragon, which, he'd learned was almost like a different person or being...</p><p>The brunette froze as he watched his bestfriend come out of the ebony girl's room, fixing his shirt. What the...Jake and... no, I'm jumping to conclusions... He felt his face heat up when he noticed the girl, leaning on her door frame in nothing but a black wife beater and red panties, watching the Asian. "He came back earlier than expected," he heard his friend whisper. The man then righted himself and grabbed Trix by the waist, planting a kiss on her forehead, only to be shoved away. "What are you doing? He's here!" She whispered back, smiling all the while. The brunette shook his head, "I really did mean what I said..." that made her face heat up, "See you in a few..."</p><p>Spud had been in shock. They had made a pact after all; he and Jake. Not to do anything that would potentially break up the group. It was the reason he never asked out Trixie himself. Yet here was his brother, who'd known how he felt, breaking said pact. He had to be in shock because the man forgot to close his door, when Jake started to turn his way. Luckily, Trixie had already closed hers, probably to crawl back in bed for another hour. Their eyes locked, and Jake's widened. "Spud?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>